


Baby Baby Baby

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Ashwey [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, DDLG, Daddy Adam (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Little Girl Shiro, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: So what if he liked to hang around with his friends and drink out of sippy cups? So what if he liked to curl up under soft, pastel blankets and watch Disney movies like they were his own personal heroine? So what if he owned seventy-nine stuffed animals, all with a name and a life story? And so fucking what if he liked the colour pink and to be called ‘princess’ and ‘babygirl’?Shiro was little... and he was happy.





	Baby Baby Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessionalMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalMess/gifts).



Shiro had known for a long time that he was different, that he liked different things than the other people he knew… and that was ok. He wasn’t ashamed to be different, never had been, never would be. What was the point…? There would always be someone out there that felt the same way and liked the same things and he was  _ sure  _ that he would be able to find a partner who was just fine with it…

 

So what if he liked to hang around with his friends and drink out of sippy cups? So what if he liked to curl up under soft, pastel blankets and watch Disney movies like they were his own personal heroine? So what if he owned seventy-nine stuffed animals, all with a name and a life story? And so  _ fucking  _ what if he liked the colour pink and to be called ‘princess’ and ‘babygirl’?

 

It simply wasn’t anyone’s business and there definitely wasn’t anything wrong with it. What could be wrong with that? Sometimes he liked to forget all of the anxiety and darkness looming in the distance and ‘reminisce’ on his childhood… who didn’t? His was just more extreme. But that was ok, because he was happy and his friends understood and some were even just like him, sharing in his affections for all things little.

 

He was little. He was happy.

 

Sure, he had been insecure and anxious at first… who wouldn’t be? He was suddenly vulnerable to the world and the first time he threw a fit in front of someone led to a full blown panic attack, that was only soother because his brother was there to help him.

 

His brother had been understanding, even going so far as to buy him some pacifiers and stuffies for when things got too rough. Keith was great and he was beyond thankful, because not many people’s brother would show up with a gigantic, pink stuffed hippo named ‘Potty the Hippopotamus’. What a man. He was using that as an example of the kind of daddy he deserved. His man had to buy him huge stuffies and if he didn’t, they clearly weren’t soulmates, because that was trash and he wouldn’t accept it because he deserved better.

 

So he was alone because he hadn’t found a daddy yet that was good enough… he was worried that maybe he never would find one that was good enough, but that was ok… he had Keith to help him out. Like, sure… he couldn’t give him all of the physical affection he wanted or needed, but it was better than nothing, he supposed… because Keith couldn’t leave him. He would call the police, because you can’t leave children unattended.

 

It didn’t matter. He was only twenty-two, which meant he had lots of time to find himself a daddy. He was optimistic… sure. He was buff and tall and… most people he had dated assumed he was a top, but he wasn’t. He liked getting dick just as much as the next twink. Because he was one. Being a little twink meant that all he wanted was his loving daddy’s cock lovingly stuffed inside of him while he laid on said daddy’s chest lovingly. Obviously.

 

Shiro didn’t care. He was buff and tall, but there were a ton of people who liked dominating big guys like him… he knew because porn told him so. Porn told him so and he watched lots and lots and lots of it… so why did he have such trouble finding someone to do it to him? It wasn’t fair. Not one bit. Nope.

 

He was strong and smart enough to understand though. It took some people longer to find their prince charmings and he didn’t let himself dwell. He hadn’t stooped to online dating yet because he really wasn’t prepared to go on a date with a guy and get beat to death in an alley when they found out he was little. He more preferred to date closer to his circle, people who already knew what he liked… anything else would feel unnatural. How could it not?

 

He didn’t want to get into a relationship and like the guy so much that he was scared to tell him and eventually running the risk of the guy dumping him, because he would feel like a trash; both little and big. It just wasn’t a good idea, so he didn’t even try.

 

He had dated a guy outside of the circle, but it hadn’t turned out well… ending in a broken bottle and beer on the wall next to his head. He tried not to lose too much sleep about it though. He had Keith and Lance and Hunk and… well, he had more people than it felt like, but nobody really understood him… well. Lance did, because he was too. And Keith kind of did, because he’d understood through Shiro and Shiro had met Lance through Tumblr and now… now Keith and Lance were getting married. Which meant Keith had a baby to take care of. Funny how those things work out sometimes, hm?

 

But again… he wasn’t losing too much sleep. Why should he? He knew that he was going to find a man someday, because if Lance could, he could. Lance had said so himself. Lance had said it, he’d promised… Lance had never broken a promise in his life.

 

Today, though… today was one of the harder days. After the startling realization that Shiro was too compromised emotionally most of the time, he decided to work from home, only going in for meetings with his team and to turn in layouts. Because yes, of course he worked for a teen girls magazine… bright, colorful… happy. It was everything he needed and he shared an affinity for everything he wrote about… boys, crushes, clothes, makeup…

 

He’d hired a new guy. And when he was leaving the conference room, he heard him making fun of him.  _ “That guy… sure is a weirdo, huh? I’ve never seen a grown man get so excited over some frilly pink bullshit before… what is he, a pedo?” _

 

What was worse was that his most trusted employee laughed and agreed, saying something about how his eyes always lit up when they did photoshoots with anything remotely childlike… which was always.

 

And all he could do was ball his fists, turn around and leave. He felt the tears filling his eyes, because how could someone say something like that? Someone who was so nice to his face? It was so cruel… so mean. But it was true… wasn’t it…?

 

People probably thought he was a creep… he acted like a creep. People who didn’t know that he liked children… maybe that’s why he was so scared of telling people. Because people didn’t understand him… they didn’t understand why or how or… or anything. No one would unless they were like him but he really only knew one person like him… he loved Lance, but… he still felt… incomplete.

 

He brushed the thought off when he caught a cab, getting in and shakily asking to be taken to the cafe on Sixth and Blade. He would kill for a chocolate muffin from them right about now… theirs were the damn best… it’s all he wanted.

 

So he drove, crying softly in the backseat and ignoring the looks from the driver. He didn’t need to be judged right now. He  _ knows.  _ Seeing men his size cry is  _ weird.  _ He didn’t even care anymore. People could think whatever they wanted, he just wanted to cry and eat muffins. This was bullshit.

 

But the driver reached back and handed him some tissues. Shiro cried harder, just into the tissues this time. Damn. That was nice… that guy was nice. Shiro tipped him extra for the trouble, asking him to wait outside for a minute.

 

After that was squared away, he got out of his cab, walking inside and standing in line. He rubbed weakly at his eyes, accidentally bumping into a strong, very broad back. He looked up slowly, swallowing. Oh wow…

 

He was beautifully tan… had fluffy brown hair… professor type glasses… built as  _ fuck _ … holy shit. He was a daddy if Shiro had ever seen one.

 

God. He was blushing. He was blushing up at this stranger, because he was handsome and… wow.

 

“Oh, God, I’m sorry…” And fuck, was his voice thick… wait. Was he apologizing to him…?

 

“U-Um… for what?”

 

“You ran into me…”

 

“Exactly…?”

 

“Just felt polite.” The man smiled, biting his lip.

 

Ok, um. Kind sir. Please stop. You’re gonna make him scream.

 

But well… suddenly it was his dream daddy’s turn and Shiro was pleased to know his order… a shortbread cookie latte and a chocolate muffin. Even his taste was good.

 

However… when Shiro got to the counter and tried to order  _ his  _ chocolate muffin… they were all out. That hot guy ruined his life. He just fucking ruined his life and Shiro just referred to him in his head as his  _ dream daddy. _

 

Shiro couldn’t help it. He started sobbing. Heavily… loudly. In the middle of that fucking cafe and the guy apparently hadn’t paid yet and he looked over in horror, Shiro wanted to choke to death. He was holding  _ his  _ muffin. That bastard.

 

But… suddenly… the guy was holding it out to him.

 

“Hey… here, it’s ok… you can have it.”

 

And… he didn’t even say it in a chastising way or like he was judging him… no. He was smiling and giving him a soft voice and wow…

 

“C-Can I get your number?”


End file.
